THe Girl Next Door 2
by mangagakaz
Summary: Part 2! Yuffie moves back to hollow Bastion and comes face to face with her old drama. High school. YxS, CxA, RxOC,SxK, and more.
1. intro

MG: I think it's time for me to start writing 'The Girls next door 2'!!!! I mean, there is hardly any squaffie writers updating!!!! I think I need to inspire some people and get a lot of reviews.

Yuffie: MG has never got more than 163 reviews.

MG: (bonks Yuffie on the head with fan) don't tell them that!!!!

Yuffie:(pouts and holds head)

MG: Yeah but I have some new characters…..Tanni Brooks and Hazel Dinct belong to Kairiluv.

Yuffie:(still pouting)

MG: Stop being such a baby (hands Yuffie a Leon plushie)

Yuffie: Weeeee!!!

MG: On with the story……..

………………………………………………..

Yuffie stepped out of her sisters pink jeep. The wind whipped her now shoulder length ebony hair and her indigo eyes looked up at their old house. Aerith walked up beside her, she was holding a box of dishware, "and it feels weird to be back."

"So this is where you guys lived," Tanni Brooks got out the jeep and was toting two duffel bags.

Tanni was one of Aeriths new employees at the flower shop. She has chocolate brown hair with blond highlights that fell down her back and her hair was neatly parted on the right side. Since her hair was always covering the left side of her face only one of her deep dark forest green eyes was showing.

"YaY!!! We're here!!!" Hazel Dinct threw her arms around Yuffie and Tanni. Hazel was another one of Aeriths new employees. She had sunkissed skin and medium length bronze hair with copper highlights. She also had odd blue gray eyes. Plus she was so hyper Yuffie had nothing on her.

"Come on girls, let's unload the jeep," Aerith rushed to the house door. Yuffie looked across the lawn ….at the Leonhart house. Their blinds were shut and it looked like no one had inhabited that house for a while.

'_good, it will be a surprise,' _Yuffie smiled and ran to the jeep. She grabbed a duffel bag and balanced a plastic basket full of clothes on one hip. Then she scurried inside.

One year and six months ago Yuffie and Aerith had left hollow Bastion and went back to Wutnai. Aerith had managed to buy a small location in Hollow bastion to open up her flower shop.

It only made sense to move back into their old house. Yuffie went up the stairs into her old room. she looked outside her window. Leons room was right across from hers and the blinds were shut.

He didn't know she was back. In fact Yuffie had stop communicating with Leon two months after she had left hollow Bastion. The last phone call they shared was still fresh in her head. It scared her, what he had said.

Aerith on the other hand had stayed in contact with Cloud. They talked on the phone almost everyday and visited each other. Cloud was the only one who knew they were back, everyone else was to be surprised.

'_seeing you…again….'_

………………………………………….

Leon and Cloud both started school at Hollow Bastion University last fall. They still played football and had to study twice as hard. Finally it was spring break and they had a break. They went to the mountains with Sora and their cousin. (a/n:who you guys will meet later)

"Home sweet home," Cloud stretched and exited Leons beat up blue chevy. "whatever," Leon got out and helped Sora with unloading the trunk.

"That had to have been the worse spring break ever!" Sora cried and started slowly walking up the driveway. Leon was a short way behind him, "Sora walk up."

Then a flash of pink caught Leons eye. He dropped everything he was holding and stared at the brick house beside of theirs. The lights were on and a pink jeep was parked in the driveway.

"Cloud," Leon glanced at him then back at the jeep. "They're…" Sora mumbled, "they're back? Cloud you knew about this didn't you?"

"It was suppose to be a surprise," Cloud stepped across their wet lawn into Aeriths lawn. "I can't believe they're back!!!" Sora followed.

'_she back,'_ Leon glared and clenched his fist together. He dug in his pockets and found his house keys. Swooping the rest of the things from the ground he entered the Leonhart household.

Cloud and Sora were so happy Aerith and Yuffie were back. But it was opposite for Leon. He didn't even want to see Yuffies face.

'_Yuffie…..'_

…………………………………………………………

MG:This was just a small intro.

Angry mob: BOOOO!!!

MG: But in next chaps most of your questions will be answered….

Riku: Whats up with Yuffie and Leon?

MG: I …..

Yuffie: Is Tifa still pregnant?

MG:said……

Leon:What happened to Kairi?

MG: WAIT AND SEEE!!!! God!!! But if you review faster I update faster!


	2. You saw me

MG: I'm still waiting for more people to notice I've made the sequel of "the girl next door".

Leon: people have lives, they don't have time to read this crap.

MG: (snaps fingers) excuse me…Angry mob!

Leon:O.O

Angry mob: GET HIM!!!! (stabs Leon with pitch fork)

MG: On with the story!!!

………………………………………………….

Flower shop

Aerith bustled around the flower shop arranging the tulips and daisies. while Yuffie sat behind the cash register biting her nails, "Sora sure did talk a lot."

"Oh come on Yuffie. It's been along time since we all saw each other," Aerith said without looking up, 'now where are those girls?"

"Tanni and Hazel?" Yuffie sat up in her swivel chair, "I told them to check out Hollow bastion." Aerith stopped fiddling with her flowers and looked up. _'Here it comes,'_ Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Yuffie! I need their help. What if I need someone to deliver a order," Aerith scolded her younger sister. "Chill, I'm covering for them," Yuffie smirked, 'stop being such a spaz!"

"Spaz….I'm not a spaz," Aerith pulled out her water bottle and started spritzing the flowers in an amazingly fast speed.

Yuffie chuckled, "I think I should take a little break before I start spazing out." Aerith glared at her.

Yuffie stepped outside into the mid afternoon sun. the flower shop was located downtown, so the streets were crowded. She dusted flower petals off her apron and shorts. Pollen continued to stick to her apron.

"Forget it," she ran her hands through her chopped ebony hair. Leon didn't even come to see her yesterday. She sighed and began to walk down the sidewalk. Only one thing could sooth her breaking heart…a blue berry smoothie. Then she sighed again, how could she think of sweets at a time like this.

Not thinking she bumped into someone. "hey watch it!" Leon snapped and spun around. Yuffie stared up at his snarling face, to her surprise his facial expression didn't soften. "Squall," she whispered before throwing her arms around him.

She breathed in his soapy smell and snuggled against his chest. Leon was tempted to kiss her but her refused. He remembered how she had forgot about him. She didn't even return his phone calls. And what he saw….

He shoved her away and started walking away. "squall," she gasped," blood rushed to her face. He continued down the street.

"Why are you like this," she screamed. A few people walking by stared at her. "I've been gone for so long, why aren't you happy I'm back?!" She ran up to him and grabbed him from behind. Her arms were firmly held around his waist.

"let go Yuffie," Leon growled. "no." "let go!" He broke through her arms and grabbed her shoulders, "I saw you Yuffie!"

"What are you talking about?" She shifted nervously under his intense glare. "I saw you…."

………………………………………………

_flash back _

_"Leon are sure about this?" Cloud sat in the hot car with Leon. They had been driving for an hour already. "I'm sure," Leon had one hand clutching the steering wheel and the other holding his cell phone, 'I need to see her.'_

_They arrived in Wutnai thirty minutes later. Cloud found Aeriths house on the map and they scrolled down the country roads until they found the yellow house that was in the middle of no where._

_"Aerith my sweet,' Cloud sighed. **'ew,'** Leon arched one eyebrow. "I want to talk to Yuffie before you cuddle with your 'sweet'."_

_Leon reached the front door and rung the doorbell. After a minute no one answered. He looked back at Cloud who was still in the car. He was really disappointed. Where could she have gone._

_Then a small whimper could be heard from around the house. Leon slowly made his way to the left side of the house. He peeked around and saw them._

_Vincent was leaning against the house with his arms wrapped around Yuffies waist. Her hands were planted on his chest creating a small barrier._

_"Yuffie I want to be with you," he kissed her neck. Yuffie whimpered, "but Vincent…." "I've changed. I'll never hurt you again," he placed one hand behind her head and into her soft short ebony hair, "Leon doesn't love you like I do."_

_"He doesn't?" It was more like Yuffie was saying it than asking. Leon felt his heartache. He wanted to smash that bastards head in and take Yuffie away. But how she looked…….She believed Vincent._

_Vincent bent his head down and kissed her deeply. Leon jerked forward but stopped himself. Yuffie didn't push Vincent away. It was clear as day. Yuffie still had feelings for Vincent._

………………………………………………………

"You saw that," Yuffie latched herself to him, "it's not like that Squall." He didn't and wouldn't believe her. "it's Leon," he simply plucked her hands from his chest and walked away.

"squall,' her bottom lip quivered and she tried to fight back tears.

………………………………………………………………

"the spot"

Tanni and hazel entered the semi-crowded restaurant. Silver, black and red decorated the whole place and people filled the platinum dance floor. "ok can we find a booth please!" Hazel pushed through the crowd.

"there's one," Tanni tugged Hazel to a small booth that was covered with hamburger wrappers and soda cups.

"Great," Hazel raked the pile of trash off the booth. "This place seems to be very popular. How did you find out about it?"

"uh,' Tanni smiled, "this place just caught my eye." Right then a boy with shoulder length silver hair and bright cerulean eyes walked by. _'speaking of catching my eye,'_ Tanni smirked.

The guy wore a tight navy shirt and fitted faded black jeans. She was drinking up ever sight of him. How could someone be so good looking? "Tanni you're drooling," Hazel waved her hand in front of Tannis face.

Tanni smirked and rose from the booth. She combed her fingers through her chocolate hair, "I'll be back." She took a deep breath and followed the silver haired guy to the cash register. He was leaning against the counter with his money in hand. His long silver hair hung in his face giving him a sexy mysterious look.

"Hi,' Tanni stood beside him. "hi,' he gave her a weird look. "My names Tanni," she smiled seductively. "riku," he introduced himself. "Do you come here a lot," Tanni placed her hands in her back short pockets and tilted her head to the side.

"are you trying to hit on me?" Riku smirked and stopped leaning. He stood straight up and stared into her green eyes. "I-uh," she blushed. Usually guys would fall for her right away, why didn't he even look slightly interest?

"Riku!!" A girl about the same age as Tanni threw her arms around Riku. The girl had chestnut skin and wavy light brown hair fell to her mid back. She wore a yellow tube top sundress that stopped above her knees. The girls' hazel eyes flirted with his.

_'ek, he has a girl,'_ Tanni blushed even more. "nida, I've been waiting for you," Riku kissed her cheek. "Sorry Selphie was talking me to death," Nida noticed she was being watched, "who's your friend?"

'Tanni Brooks. I'm new here," Tanni tried to smile. Nida eyed Tanni. It was like she knew Tanni had been flirting with her boyfriend. It didn't worry her though, Riku was hers.

"Hey Tanni! Look Yuffie's here!" Hazel and Yuffie joined Tanni. "Yuffie?!" Nida squealed. "hi," Yuffie grinned. "hi, that's all you have to say!" Nida pulled Yuffie into a bear hug.

"It's been along time," Riku smirked. "So I see you guys are still together," Yuffie teased, "having lots of s-"

"YUFFIE!" Nida hissed. She didn't even want to know what Yuffie was about to say. Plus it would be too embarrassing to talk about "that". She blushed and covered her cheeks.

"Oh, you two are together," Hazel squeaked, "you guys are so cute!! How bout you two make out…Do something!!" They both blushed as the hyper girl tried to mush them together.

"Hazel, leave them alone," Yuffie said. Tanni huffed, she would look a lot cuter with Riku. _'nida you are now my new rival,'_ Tanni thought wickedly.

"Jealous much?" She didn't see Hazel appear in front of her and she nearly had a heart attack. "no!" Tanni made sure Riku and nida weren't around to hear hazels loud mouth.

"well come on they left without us. We're going back to the flower shop.

…………………………………………………………

Flower shop

Yuffie and Nida were outside the flower shop. They sat on the cold sidewalk and many people walked around them. "So he won't talk to you," Nida spoke.

"Yeah….and you know Squall. He never will again," Yuffie frowned, "I didn't know he saw me and Vincent." Nida had seen Yuffie look so miserable.

"Do you still have feelings for Vincent?"

"no…kind of."

Nida rose from the sidewalk, "I knew it. Yuffie you have to choose you can't have both." "But I," Yuffie pouted, "I want both." Selfish but come on the guys are hot. "Well I hate to burst your bubble Yuffie but…."

"But what?" "If you don't choose then one if not both with be taken," Nida was hiding something. "what is it?" Yuffie knew that look. Nida hesitated but then decided it was for the best, " and Leon has been talking to another girl already….'

………………………………………..

MG: My chaps have been very short. : P I can't help it, I'm warming up.

Cloud:(massaging MGs shoulders)

Yuffie: (staring) is this part of the warm up?

MG; Sure is.

Cloud:……..

MG: Thanks for reviewing and remember I'll make longer and more chaps if you review. (sticks out tongue)


	3. Hiding

(A/N) Sorry guys I had a big writers block. Well this chapter orginal had some lemon in it. But I decided to make unedited chapters so no one would get offended. But if you just read the edited chap you are missing some action and info. But now I'm back, Squffies need to go on!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hazel hurry up in there," Yuffie banged on the bathrooms door. "Yeah don't use all the hot water," Tanni appeared beside her. "First come first served," Yuffie grumbled, "you're getting the cold water." Tanni greens eyes widened, "What!? Why? I thought you were already done."

"Nope, I could hardly sleep last night. And when I finally did get some sleep it was time to get up!"

"Stuff on yur mind huh?"

"You could say that. But I'm so tired of being depressed. Why don't we do something after school. Like go out to eat or something."

"Go out to eat! Oh Yeah!" Hazel exited the bathroom, she was as loud as usual. "Hazel are you sick?" Yuffie noticed how pale Hazel was. "ummm, yeah," she smiled, "by the way...there's no more hot water."

"HAZEL!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nida woke up and noticed she was in bed alone. It wasn't like Riku to be up so early, he would always over sleep. "Riku," she opened the bathroom door and peeked out.

Where was he? "Riku," she entered the living room and found him passed out on the glass coffee. "RIKU!" She knelt beside him and shook him lightly. Sweat was beaming off his forehead and breathing was shallow.His eyes fluttered open and he staredat Nida. "Oh, did I oversleep again?"

"Are you okay? You look pale." He cleared his throat and rose, "yeah, I'm fine." His slightly red eyes darted around the room for the clock. When his eyes landed on Nida he was engulfed in her concern stare. "I'm fine really."

She reached out and grasped his arms and turned the palms upright. Jerking up his sleeves she examined them. "You can't be serious. I told you I don't do that anymore." Scars created stripes across his wrist and her hands traced over his healing wounds. Her lips twisted into the form of a frown and scowl. "Enough," he pulled down his sleeves, "don't get sad." Leaning forward he captured her lips in his. He hated lying to her but what could he do? He couldn't tell her the truthit would break her heart.

"Let's not go to school," he muttered against her lps. Working his fingers up her back he tossed her shirt off. "Riku," she moaned. "Please," he kissed her neck and pulled her into a hug. "i just want to stay with you."

"You're scarying me."

"Why?"

"You're never this affectionate."

She decide to turn the tables on him and ripped off his shirt. She left trials of kisses on his chest and enjoyed watching him squirm. "Gah, don't tease me," he looped his arms around her and his fingers brushed lazily over her bra clasp. She gasped and stopped his hand.

They never had sex before. They only touched over the clothes but no sex. It was driving Riku insane. The girl teased him to no end, he didn't know how much more he could take. "Nida you drive me crazy," he tugged her into a hug. She giggled and pressed her chest against his. "I can't take anymore," he warned her.

"And what are you going to do about it?" She whispered daringly in his ear. Riku unsnapped her bra before she could protest. Cheap shot but now her bra straps were sliding over her shoulders. "Riku!!" She gasped and tried to break away. "Tsk tsk, you let your guard down," he could feel even more of her chest pressed against his.

With one hand he snatched the material off and Nida broke out of his grasp. Luck for her she had long hair that shielded her chest from sight. Crossing her arms over her chest she stood. " Riku you jerk!!" He looked up at her seductivily and rose. The glint in his eyes was scary.

Slowly he approached her and she didn't have the courage to walk away. He ripped her arms from her chest and pulled her into his embrace. His lips met her in a passionate kiss that left her breathless. (a/n: That sounded so gay!!!) The sensation of his chest against hers was amazing. Nida secrectly enjoyed their warm body contact.

"Nida I want al of you," he whispered. "riku.." "I want all of you before it's too late.' She wasn't sure what he meant by that but it sounded okay to her.

He led her back to their room and dimmed the lights. "Riku what do you mean?" She finally asked. He silenced her with his lips and embraced her. He held her tight as if someone was trying to take her away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nida I love you."

'I.." SHe huffed. "Don't ever leave me." Nida pulled the thin black covers over their nude bodies. "Riku, why are you saying things like this?" He rolled off of her, staring up at the ceiling.

"..."

"Riku?"

"..."

"Oh, so now you're going to pull a "Leon" on me." She bit her bottom lip and threw back the covers not caring if he saw all of her or not. throwing her legs over the edge of the bed she said, "I knew this was a mistake."

"Nida," he grasped her arm preventing her from leaving. She gazed at his arm and all of it's terrible scars, "It' just, we haven't worked everything out RIku." His eyes pleaded with hers, "don't leave me." God he was such a baby. She sighed and crawled back next to him. They faced each other. "I just, I just don't want to scare you away," Riku admitted.

"Oh Riku," she threw her arms around him. "You'd never scare me," burying her face in his neck she smiled. He grinned, that was all he needed to hear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After School

"sora I haven't seen you all day!" Yuffie tackled the younger boy. "I know," Sora grinned.

"Have you seen Nida today?"

"Nope..I haven't seen Riku either."

"Ho ho ho, you know what that's about."

"YUFFIE!!"

She rolled her eyes, "don't be so naive Sora."

"I don't want to picture those two, you know."

A girl with medium length red hair walked by them. "Sora isn't that?" he grinned and ran up to the red head, "Kairi!" Kairi was alot different from how she use to be. Her once flashy style was reduced to oversized sweaters and skirts.And a frown was planted on her face. Kairi was depressing, her whole aura was filled with sadness.

"Hello Sora."

"Can I borrow your notes? I kind of fell asleep again in class."

"..."

"Come on you know I'm good for it."

"Stop being so lazy and write your own notes."

Soras mouth hung open and he pulled at his longer brown spikes. Kairi giggled, "just..kid-ding." "Hey!! That's not funny!!" Kairi reached into her bookbag and fished the notes out. When she looked back up that's when she noticed Yuffie. "you.." Yuffie instantly felt uncomfortable, "yo." All the pain and humilation rushed over kairi. Yuffie was one of the people who knew about her horrible experience.

Memories of Yuffie staring down at her broken self frightened Kairi. "You remeber Yuffie, don't cha?" Sora pushed the older girl closer. "I-I have to go," Kairi walked fast around them. "Kairi!" Sora yelled down the crowded hall. All he could see was her red hair diving through the crowd.

"SHe still isn't the same," Sora said sadly, "I was surprised she even returned to school." "Damn him," Yuffie clenched her fist together, "why didn't she report it. Have him locked away." They walked outside and Yuffie reached into her bag for her car keys.

"You drive?"

Yuffie frowned, "yeah I drive the pink jeep from hell." Across the parking lot Tanni and Hazel were waiting for Yuffie by Aeriths all so famous pink jeep. "You drive that now! Ha!" Yuffie glared, "shut up." He did. "Do you need a ride?" Sora grumbled to himself and shook his head. "No, I ride home with my cousin."

"Oh okay," yuffie smiled, "I guess I'll be going."

"Yuffie?"

"um yeah?"

"Did you want to ask me something?"

The wind blew her long hair and her eyes turned to slits. "Squall...he has a girlfriend. Doesn't he?" Should he say something should he not say anything. Yuffie would probably kill him either way. And he did not want a ninja star shoved up his ass.

"Yeah," Sora sighed, "he does." Sora braced himself, Yuffie was sure to go off , just like Rinoa. but nothing happened. She simply walked away. "Yuffie?"

"No, it's okay." She glanced back. A small blue Kia pulled up to the curb blaring its horn. Yuffie and Sora crowded covered their ears. "Asshole," Yuffie murmured. "It's my cousin," Sora groaned, "he's staying with us this year. Big pain."

"Sora come on! I have soceer practice today," a boy who was almost identical to Sora leaned into the passengers seat. he took notice of Yuffie and smirked. "Why's a pretty girl talking to you Sora?"

"What's that suppose to mean!?" It was pretty obvious those two didn't really like each other. "Just come on."

Sora growled,"see ya later Yuffie" She smiled and walked over to the jeep. Hazel and Tanni smiled and got in. "You didn't tell me how many hot guys went to your school," Hazell crawled into the back seat.

"Anyone particular?" Tanni glanced back at her. Hazel blushed ,"maybe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(a/n)This chapter was shorter because I had to cut things out. So way don't you guys check out the unedited chapter.


End file.
